Unbiased
by Theleokae
Summary: Vail is a 390 year old vampire who hasn't seen her brother in over 300 years. She travels to Forks, Washington to check up on him only to find he created his own family and she decides to stick around. Please ONLY 18 or older due to V,L,SC after chapter 5.
1. Establishing the Food chain

Unbiased

In this reading, I want to introduce another character who wasn't in the original books. When reading the Twilight novels, I was often discomforted reading about a larger world through biased eyes. Bella's sole focus throughout the series was Edward (and by a lesser standard: Jacob and Renesmee). With this new character, Vail, I want to incorporate more of the vampire history and more of an understanding of the main books just by estimates I make myself (they may be completely wrong, but at least it gives me some piece of mind). Edit away my friends.

If I were human, the light posts of the surrounding streets might be useful at this time of night. The darkness seeps around the desolate buildings, a darkness I would not be able to see, if I were human. If I were human, I might also be afraid of walking alone at night. Humanity is not something I am cursed with. Not anymore at least.

My heels click along the pavement as I stride forward, letting my senses roam. For such tasty snacks, humans can be quite disgusting when it comes to their bodily scents. Alcohol and cigarettes permeate the air around me, but a warm delicious scent wafts through the disgusting permeations and caresses my face. I glide forward, letting the scent engulf me and lead me to its source. A woman is walking down the street before me, tense, glancing around as if a human male could possibly do to her what I am about to. How absurd humans are; with thinking that their biggest fear is another one of their kind. When I am within feet of her, she whips around, even more tense than before. Quickly, she relaxes, seeing I too am a woman. It's surprising how easily stereotypes can create the idea of safety or fear.

"You scared me half to death!" she breathes a sigh of relief, thinking that her fear was miscalculated.

"Fear can't kill you." Ah, the irony. Humans fear what kills them. I smirk at the thought, she should fear me.

"No, I suppose not." She gives me a strange look, taking me in for the first time. She notices my alien-like beauty, the sharp angles of my face, my dark eyes (red in the light), my long auburn hair, my muscled body, every little marker that makes me more than human.

"Could you use a hand?" I wondered, noting her full hands carrying her shopping bags. Maybe politeness could earn me my midnight snack.

"No, I think I have it, I only live a few blocks from here. Thank you anyways."

Stubborn little human. It doesn't matter, I can be quite tenacious.

"Really, you look like you could use the help. I honestly don't mind." No I really don't, working for your food makes it all the more delicious.

She sighs, defeated, and hands me one of her bags and starts walking to her home. Victorious, I grin and start walking with her. A few blocks later we reach her home and she opens the door and I follow her inside as she unloads the bags off of her arm onto her kitchen counter.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to, but I appreciate the help all the same. Is there anything I can do to return the favor?"

Oh, yes tasty human, there is, but you won't like it.

"How about a snack, I'm starving?" I ponder, wondering if she will take the bait. Sarcasm is one of the few things from the evolution of the human mind that I actually find fascinating. After 390 years, life can get really damn boring without it.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"You." I spring towards her so quickly she hasn't realized I moved. I grab her neck and break it between my hands so she cannot feel any pain. I press my lips to her artery and bite in, tasting the heaven of her life force flowing into me, heating me up, and making me stronger. Her empty, dead body falls to the floor once I'm finished. I rush around her house, organizing it to look like she started dinner, went upstairs and then fell down them and broke her neck, leaving the stove on long enough to start a fire.

A few minutes later, I watch a few firetrucks scream past me and I start walking down one of the streets in Portland, Oregon. Portland is such a dull city and I'm bored. I faintly remember a conversation with an old friend of mine about someone I haven't seen for a few centuries and where he resides. I decide to make a visit to Forks, Washington. It has been 300 years since I have seen Carlisle. 300 years since I have seen my brother.

My name is Vailissia Casile Cullen and I am a 390 year old vampire.

Thanks guys for reading my first chapter, I know it is super long..

Just to answer some questions, I started off like this to show you that Vail isn't a vegetarian and also to show that she hasn't met the rest of Carlisle's family. She is able to remain, for the most part, unbiased throughout the story and to provide some intelligence behind some of the vampire guests throughout the books. She also is able to give an unbiased review on the character descriptions throughout the book, and my opinion about some of the main characters. Thanks!


	2. Meeting the family man

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight novels or characters; they are the property of SM.**

 **Please edit my stuff and tell me what you think!**

 _ **Previously in Unbiased:**_

 _I faintly remember a conversation with an old friend of mine about someone I haven't seen for a few centuries and where he resides. I decide to make a visit to Forks, Washington. It has been 300 years since I have seen Carlisle. 300 years since I have seen my brother._

 _My name is Vailissia Casile Cullen and I am a 390 year old vampire._

 **Chapter two: Meeting the family man.**

A few years after my transformation, I learned something useful about vampirism. Becoming a vampire, you have a shot at gaining some form of ability. When I was human, I was quick and stealthy and could practically appear out of thin air. As a vampire, I can teleport to any location I set my mind to. I picture a meadow that I once visited while in Forks and suddenly I am standing in a field of yellow and purple flowers. The sun is actually shining for once and my skin is glistening like a damn rainbow, its facets glittering off the dew drops sprinkled on the leaves of the flowers and trees. I pause and sniff the air for anything out of place. I catch a scent of lilac and sprint after it. I know a vampires scent when I smell one. As I'm running I think back to the family I had before I turned.

My father was a forceful man, sitting behind the line of the ignorantly doomed fools who hoped to stamp out the vampires from existence. When I transformed, I knew I needed to disappear or my father would find me and burn me, if he could catch me. I kept tabs on him though, monitoring his safety and later, when he was born, Carlisle's safety. When I disappeared, my father guessed at the reason and took his vengeance out on the people, burning anyone who had even a shadow of a doubt cast on them. He kept me a secret from my brother, turning Carlisle into a compassionate man without a need for blood. It's one of the only things I admired about my father; he kept his pain to himself instead of unleashing the load onto others. When he passed, Carlisle took over for him. I was surprised at how observant he was, how strong willed and faithful he was to his work and religion. He found a real nest of vampires hiding in the London sewers, but was dumb enough to think that his followers stood a chance. They severely underestimated vampire strength and speed. When I saw Carlisle in the jaws of another vampire I quickly intervened and when the humans approached they went after him and left Carlisle with me. I picked my brother up and moved him to safety. I knew what the humans would do to him, I knew what the vampires would do, but I also knew what Carlisle would do. I was selfish enough to risk everything in order to have him be like me, selfish enough to risk his wrath because I needed him. I needed family in the one life where true family is a rare bond to share.

I snapped out of my train of thought when I approached a large house with glass walls and the scent of multiple different vampires floating around it. Carlisle lives in a _coven_? I listened inside briefly and found the house was empty or multiple somebodies weren't moving or breathing. Well, it's my brother's house, so I opened the front door without knocking, darted toward the closest couch, and took a seat. They'll find me eventually. I hear a flitter rushing down the stairs, so I turn slightly and see a woman standing behind me. She is small, with long dark hair. Her kind eyes are narrowed slightly, probably wondering who the hell I am and why I'm on her couch.

"Well, hello sunshine, what's your name?" I smile in greeting, hoping to put her at ease with some of my sarcastic flair. It doesn't but she opens up a bit, which is a start. Vampires can really be stubborn pricks sometimes.

"Esme."

Well, isn't she a talker? I sigh dramatically and look at her expectantly.

"How about you sit here until my husband comes back home with our kids?" She asks politely. She is probably southern. Nobody else is ok with strangers just marching into their homes. I give her a polite nod and sit back into the couch. It's fluffy but honestly, granite is just as comfortable. Not that it matters, 'no sleep for the wicked'.

"Who is your husband?"

"His name is Carlisle; he will be home soon with my sons and daughters, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rosalie." Damn. Carlisle, the vampire family man. Which leads me to understanding this kind vampire here is my sister-in-law.

"Is there any rules I should know about? No feet on the table? No killing the family pet humans? What?" I bat my eyes at her innocently. She grins, enjoying the sarcasm I believe.

"Just no feeding in town, this is our permanent residence, I'd rather not move anytime soon." Makes sense, humans are obtuse but sometimes they can catch on quickly. The front door opens and my brother walks over to his wife and chastely kisses her on the lips. He is followed in by the 'march of the ducklings' that are his children. He looks curiously at me, as do his adoptive family. I guess its story time.

"Hello everyone, my name is Vailissia Cullen." Jaws drop as every looks at Carlisle, who in turn, has a slow grin creeping up his face. "I take it you are piecing it together then, little brother?"


	3. The Power of the Ancients

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or themes; they are the property of SM.**

 **Thank you and read on!**

 _ **Previously in Unbiased:**_

 _The front door opens and my brother walks over to his wife and chastely kisses her on the lips. He is followed in by the 'march of the ducklings' that are his children. He looks curiously at me, as do his adoptive family. I guess its story time._

" _Hello everyone, my name is Vailissia Cullen." Jaws drop as every looks at Carlisle, who in turn, has a slow grin creeping up his face. "I take it you are piecing it together then, little brother?"_

 **Chapter 3: The Power of the Ancients.**

"Carlisle, what does she mean? Who is she?" The big macho one grumbles. His voice is like velvet covered steel dipped in honey, sweet, soft and dangerous. Mmm, what a panty dropper. The blonde female glides closer to him, giving me the 'back the hell off' stare, making me smirk.

"She means that Carlisle has an older sister from his human life that none of us knew about. She prefers to be called Vail and she was turned before Carlisle was born." Gorgeous and… intuitive? The one who spoke has reddish brown hair, swept up from running. He is attractive, tall, lean, but with defined muscles lacing his arms. What is stranger than him answering for me, is that I feel this buzzing in my head. It feels like a fly got in and is flying around, touching, prodding. I glance up at Mr. HotAsFuck, meeting his eyes and asking a stupid question.

 _Can you hear my thoughts?_ I feel like a dumbass for asking. Then he nods. Well shit. That explains the weird feeling, but to save myself from further embarrassment I close access to some of my mind, so he cannot read some of the thoughts that pass through my head. It's a cool perk from the teleportation thing.

He gives me a strange look, mixed between curiosity and frustration. I give him my sauciest grin and turn back to my brother. My assessment of everyone and my brief conversation with Mr. HotAsFuck lasted a brief second.

"So little brother, I left you to your bearings and new life 300 years ago and I come back to see you in a coven with a mind reader for an adoptive son. What the hell?" I laugh, it's so classically Carlisle. He darts a quick glance at hottie and looks back to me.

"I never knew I had existing family, so I created one myself. The "Mind Reader" is Edward, this here is Emmett." He brought forward my new favorite eye-candy. Blondie looks like she wants to laugh as I burn. "The blonde at his side is his mate, Rosalie." How lovely. "You've met my wife, Esme, behind her is Alice." She is so tiny, but very aware. At least I thought so until her eyes went out of focus and she snapped back. A male was close to her, crouching slightly, defensive, protecting her. My first reaction? What the hell happened to your face kid? He has scars over scars; they crisscross over each other like a fatal dance. "The man next to Alice is her mate Jasper." He seemed familiar, but obviously, due to my reaction, I knew I've never met him up close. Thank god. He screamed psychopath. He reminded me of a woman I once met, Maria, dangerous. DING DING DING, we have a winner.

Looking at Jasper I voice my conclusion out loud, "You are from the Southern Wars." He is taken aback, not expecting me to know him.

"Yes, ma'am." He has a slight southern accept, yummy. "Major Jasper Whitlock."

"Yes, Maria told me all about you, your strengths, your weaknesses, and your talent." Amazingly agile and fast, lacks control in the dinner field, but controls emotions. Jasper raises his eyebrow, shocked to know I know Maria, but not happy about it apparently. She is a nutter, I'll give him that.

"So, let us see if I can't summarize. Edward is a mind reader, Emmett is eye-candy, "The flower is hissing at me. " Rosalie is the one who needs some self-control," another hiss. "Alice is the dainty one who looks like she is having visions or something and Jasper controls emotions." I wait expectantly. Everyone is just staring at me, I guess not used to the brutal honesty.

Carlisle clears his throat, not that he needs to, "Alice sees visions of the future and you can't blame Rose for her reactions." Such a diplomat. Rose needs a good bitch slap. I've always hated flowers, they remind me of funerals. I'm more intrigued with the future aspect.

"Is it cement or abstract?"

"They are abstract, when people change plans the visions change, but if they stay set on a course it will eventually happen." With that Alice cast a weary glance towards Mr. HotAsFuck who now looks like he swallowed something disgusting. "For example, I didn't see you coming until you made the decision to come. I thought my vision was messing with me because not even five minutes after you made the decision, you ended up here?" She sounded confused enough to end it in a question.

"I teleport." It's so second nature to me, so it isn't nearly as big of a deal to me as it is to them. Carlisle's eyes are wide, while everyone is just staring at me. A freak among freaks, but I guess next to Alice, I'm pretty normal.

"I can take people with me as long as you touch any portion of my body," I wiggle my eyebrows at the big guy, "and as long as I make a conscious effort to bring you along. If I don't want you coming with me, you won't." The Flower rolls her eyes; I think she is getting bored of me. She will learn, eventually. Edward (a.k.a: Mr. HotAsFuck) looks over at me, his eyebrow raised, "Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

"Because I didn't want you to, it is part of the perks of being the most gorgeous and the most talented." Their golden eyes were starting to freak me out. They weren't contacts, I would be able to see the scratched surface if they were. I was stumped.

"What's with the weird eyes?" I hated having to ask. I am a vampire, an old one, I should just know.

"We consider ourselves vegetarians. While you drink the blood of humans, we stay strictly on a diet of animal blood. It makes us more civilized." I should just stick to calling him Classic Carlisle. 350 years after his transformation and he still clung to his humanity. Casting a curious glace over his family (my family) I felt a swell of pride. They changed themselves, turned against their nature, all because of Carlisle. Maybe one day, I will do the same. After all, what are sisters for?


	4. High School Lovely

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight novels or characters; they are the property of SM.**

 **Author's note: Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I was having family issues. I'm not going to TMI you guys so go ahead and enjoy this next chapter in Unbiased; I really hope you like it(: edit away mi amigos!**

 _ **Previously in Unbiased:**_ _"We consider ourselves vegetarians. While you drink the blood of humans, we stay strictly on a diet of animal blood. It makes us more civilized." I should just stick to calling him Classic Carlisle. 350 years after his transformation and he still clung to his humanity. Casting a curious glace over his family (my family) I felt a swell of pride. They changed themselves, turned against their nature, all because of Carlisle. Maybe one day, I will do the same. After all, what are sisters for?_

 **Chapter 4: High school… Lovely.**

After Carlisle's family got used to me flittering around their home, they started to open up more. Apparently, Carlisle's adoptive children enroll at the local high school for appearance sake. Fork's High School, home of the Spartans. I guess it wouldn't be classy to call it 'Home of the Trojans'. Carlisle asked me to enroll too, entering the human world as his niece. It is very obvious we are related in a beyond vampire standard; despite his light hair to my dark, we have the same lips, ears, and the same smile when we laugh. It is out of respect towards my brother and as a dutiful and not happy 'niece', I teleport to the tree line just outside of the Fork's HS campus and walk up to the main office. I open the squeaky door and the scent of the tasty humans in the room wafts up to my face. Damn it. I'm a happy, normal teenager, not a homicidal fucking vampire. Holding my breath I walk up to the older woman behind the desk.

"Excuse me; I need my class schedule please." She glances up at me and does a double take. Score one for vampire beauty. You can tell that if humans turned colors with different emotions, she would be a deep jade with jealousy.

"Yes, of course dear, let me guess. Your last name is Cullen?" she inquires.

"Yes ma'am." I smile politely. She waddles over to the filing cabinet and shuffles through the very few student names of the very small student body here. She pull out a file labeled ' **New Students** ' which looks less worn than anything else in that cabinet leading me to believe they didn't get a change in faces much around here. There is another student body addition in the folder along with myself, an Isabella Swan, 17, daughter of Chief Charlie Swan. I'm not interested enough to read any further into her student history.

Bored, I scan through the room and note certain details. The attendant's name is Mrs. Cope, there were 357 students attending prior to Isabella and I, and they don't play a lot of outdoor sports. The door behind me opens and I smell one of the most delicious scents I have ever had the pleasure of sniffing. After turning around I realize the scent is coming from a small girl, 5'4, brown hair and startling deep brown eyes. She is hunched over like she hates the attention of being a new student and starts forward only to trip over air and catch herself on Mrs. Cope's desk. She is a siren's call to vampires; small, clumsy, transparent and smells like the human version of chocolate sex. Mrs. Cope chose that moment to hand me my schedule and the air wave from the paper cleared my mind long enough to gasp a quick thank you and attempt to dart human speed out of the room. Before the door shut fully behind me I heard the girl speak for the first time, "Hello, I'm Isabella –Bella Swan."

Of course I would attend high school with walking chocolate sex. Of course I would be the vampire freshly off of a human only diet to run into the siren female. Damn my luck to the deepest pits of hell. As I'm walking through the halls contemplating my own fucked up luck, the small student body are already registering there is a new student walking the halls. The backwoods preppy teen boys are looking at me the same way I looked at Isabella Swan, like I was a delicious food to be devoured. After rolling my eyes, I check my class schedule; Spanish with Mrs. Goff. Perfecto.

I walk into the class and see Edward and Emmett sitting together and I decide to take the seat behind them so I don't have to look back to get a piece of my eye-candies.

"Vail." They say in unison, greeting me. I raise my eyebrow at them and gracefully slide into the desk.

"Anything interesting happen so far?" Edward smirks skeptically as he is turning in his seat to look at me. He is speaking to fast for the humans to hear but as far as they know, we could be whispering to each other.

"There was a human girl in the office this morning who was like a siren's call to a hungry vampire. I almost lost my shit and killed her right there." I respond just as quickly.

Edward's eyebrows push together as he contemplates who it could possibly be but before he has the chance to guess, Mrs. Goff starts class and we begin the long journey into boredom.

The day progresses slowly and for a vampire that is saying something. I have lived 4-5 lifetimes, one day passes for me like one minute does. I meet my nieces and nephews in the cafeteria and set my human food props on the table. Behind me I hear the human girl from this morning whisper to her friend, "Which is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I glance over at Edward whose face is a mask of confusion and frustration. He is staring at the Swan child who is waiting for the friend to respond.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Edward's smirk doesn't pass my notice and I let out a giggle in response. The friend has no clue what horrors would happen if a vampire fell in love with a human.


	5. From Predator to Protector

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight novels or characters; they are the property of SM. Part of the fill for this story comes from SM unpublished book 'Midnight Sun'.**

 **18+ for the rest of the reading please due to the fact I'm adding sexual content.**

 **Please review and edit my work.**

 _ **Previously in Unbiased:**_ _"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Edward's smirk doesn't pass my notice and I let out a giggle in response. The friend has no clue what horrors would happen if a vampire fell in love with a human._

 **Chapter 5: From Predator to Protector.**

 **EPOV:**

Jessica is explaining who I am to the new girl, Isabella Swan, Bella; she corrected everyone who called her by her full name.

 _She isn't even that pretty, I don't understand why Edward is staring at her, or Mike.._ She internally winced at the latter. Her newfound crush is the epitome of sheep like males in the world today. Jessica always liked to imagine him kissing her while caressing her breasts. It was nauseating. Mike on the other hand was imagining the same scenario except instead of Jessica in his arms, its Bella. For reasons unknown I want to rip his arms off. How strange?

Next to Jessica's never-ending mental chatter came a blank space. No thoughts, no ideas, no mediocre tendencies, it was as if nobody was sitting next to the superficial girl. I look over and there she is, Bella. Hunched over as if expecting rebuff, appearing as if attention is the last thing this girl wanted. Staring straight at her, knowing she was there, did not help me find her mental voice. It was as if she didn't exist. Was something wrong with me?

The girl is asking who I am and Jessica practically tells her there isn't a chance in hell, she is right of course but it is funny listening to Jessica's hurt ego. Vail's tinkling laughter rings out over the table. She apparently is listening in on the conversation too, but much like Bella, I cannot hear Vail's thoughts either. Maybe Bella has a latent ability.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan," I tell Emmett to distract him from his thoughts of a rematch over losing a wrestling match with Jasper.

He chuckle; _I hope she is making it good._

"Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed."

 _And the new girl? Is she disappointed with the gossip as well?_

I shrug, not bothering to answer because I know Emmett doesn't actually care and it's not like I have an answer to give anyway. Vail casts me a curious, questioning glance, but doesn't say anything. The more I think about the Swan girl and her hidden thoughts the more intrigued I am. Vail has an excuse for her hidden thoughts; it isn't a puzzle that needs to be solved like the human girl. I push harder to try to get a read on her thoughts but there is nothing there. I let down my mental barriers that block out all the voices and they rush at me like a battering ram.

… _wonder what music she likes… maybe I could mention that new CD…_ Mike Newton is thinking to himself, fixating on the Swan girl.

 _Look at him staring at her. Isn't it enough that he has half the girls in school waiting for him to…_ an acne covered boy named Eric Yorkie was furiously thinking, also fixating on the Swan girl.

… _so disgusting. You'd think she was famous or something… Even Edward CULLEN staring…_ Lauren Mallory is jealously thinking.

I could hear all of them, every mundane thought that passed through their boring human minds, but I still couldn't read the girl's thoughts.

"Shall we?" Rosalie murmured and with a sense of relief I look back towards my family and not towards my new dangerous fascination. It is dangerous; no vampire should ever become fascinated with a human. Vail is still looking at me, her head cocked to the side, but with Rosalie's words she smirks and glides up and sways her hips towards the nearest trash bin and gracefully dumps her props in. As she is walking most of the boys in the room take notice and thoughts shift from Bella to Vail. It's comical how their minds work. With Bella they feel they have a chance and she is pretty, with Vail they know there is no chance in hell but she is really something to look at. Personally, I am not interested, just like I'm not interested in anyone… Except now.

 **Vail POV:**

Edward seemed almost too happy with the bitchy flower's interruption. I feel like it has something to do with Isabella. He seems resolved, as if something was going on and he is going to find out what it is. Maybe, like me, he finds her scent appealing. Maybe he will take a dip on my side of life and kill the human girl. Theories of course, but I'm still curious as to why she can peak the evasive Edward Cullen's interest.

I have biology next and I take a seat next to a tall human male. He is on the cute side, with dimples and straight teeth. He smells like heaven and not just in an 'I want to eat you because you smell like a steak' type of way but also in a 'Holy shit my panties are about to hit the floor' type of way. He smiles shyly at me and I return it with my own saucy man eating grin. I hear his heart rate increase and I internally giggle to myself.

The Swan girl walks into class accompanied by another timid, nice looking female. The only other seat available in the class room is next to Edward and I feel for the poor girl. She smells so damn amazing and I don't know if Edward will be able to handle it. She walks right past the fan and her scent hits me in the face like a wrecking ball. I tense and feel the venom pour into my mouth but I resist the urge to give into the hunt. Carlisle taught me to just hold my breath so I did. I quickly glance at Edward and see him tense, hunched over, and glaring at the girl who clumsily trips as she walks down the aisle. Yup, he is not handling this well. She takes the seat next to him and I see him shift as far away as possible from her. She self-consciously sniffs herself, like she thinks she smells bad or something. Oh no honey, you smell amazing and that's the problem. I turn my face towards the wall and murmur so quietly and quickly that the humans in the room have no clue I'm speaking.

"Edward, pull yourself together and quit breathing. I know how she smells and I tried to warn you earlier. Remember Carlisle. Remember who you want to be and don't give into this. She is just a child." I have no room to speak but if I could just get him to hold on to his humanity, I could save him from himself.

His hand grips the underside of his desk with so much force I hear the wood being crushed and I see splinters fall on the floor. He quickly destroys where his fingers left indents in the wood and scatters the shaving on the floor with his foot. For the rest of the hour, Edward and I refused to breathe. The boy next to me keeps glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, blushes, and looks down. It is adorable. Or, at least, it would be adorable if I wasn't so homicidal at the moment.

The minutes tick by slowly and luckily the teacher didn't call on Edward or I because I'm sure that any change in our posture, any change in breath, would cause the deaths of all the children in the room and the man teaching it. I would rather not have to kill the hot human next to me. Which is strange because I've never been fascinated by a human, there has never been one to hold my interest the way he does. He has curly, soft-looking blonde hair, baby blue eyes, which he brought out by wearing a button up short sleeve t-shirt. He is gorgeous. More reason not to breathe right now.

A millisecond before the bell is supposed to ring, Edward shoots up and races out of the room. The human girl is stunned but quickly pulls herself together and rounds up all of her possessions.

"You're with the Cullens right?" Dimples asks.

"Yea, I'm Carlisle's niece." I grin at him and his heart races again. What a beautiful sound.

"The doctor right? Why do you live with him?"

"Yes, the doctor, and I live with him because my parents died in a car accident over the summer. He is my closest relative." I plaster on a depressed expression while inside I'm laughing, my father would have been flabbergasted trying to operate a car.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He is horrified at the idea of hurting me, how charming.

"It's alright; it is human nature to be curious. You'll just have to make it up to me somehow." Smirking, I walk away leaving him to ponder to himself what would be a sufficient apology. Personally I hope it involves handcuffs (even though I have no problem breaking them) and blindfolds.

He jogs to catch up to me and tries to stop me. I purposefully move slightly out of the way so he doesn't touch the cold hardness of my skin and look over my shoulder to let him know I saw him. Breathless he asks, "What is your name by the way?"

"Vailissia, but I like to go by Vail." Grinning shyly, I try to turn away again but he yells, "Wait!"

I turn back around, slightly exasperated. He is persistent.

"My name is Christian, but I prefer Chris." I have always had a fondness for the name Christian. Ever since I was a child, which was a long, long time ago.

Looking at Christian, it comes to my realization that it wasn't only Carlisle that brought me here, perhaps fate did as well. Fate is trying to push me towards my mate, who I have a feeling, is this boy. I have no instinct to hurt him like I do with every other human that I have come across. He must have seen some flicker of emotion in my eyes because his heart is racing again. He leans down, slowly, and brushes his lips against mine. Lips that are soft and warm, lips that didn't pull away when he felt the cold, granite type quality of mine, lips that held the promise of a future I have been searching for, for 300 years.


	6. Till Fate Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight novels, content, or characters; they are the property of SM. (Some content comes from SM's unpublished book; Midnight Sun)**

 **18+: L,V,SC.**

 **Thank you! Enjoy!**

 _ **Previously in Unbiased:**_ _Looking at Christian, it comes to my realization that it wasn't only Carlisle that brought me here, perhaps fate did as well. Fate is trying to push me towards my mate, who I have a feeling, is this boy. I have no instinct to hurt him like I do with every other human that I have come across. He must have seen some flicker of emotion in my eyes because his heart is racing again. He leans down, slowly, and brushes his lips against mine. Lips that are soft and warm, lips that didn't pull away when he felt the cold, granite type quality of mine, lips that held the promise of a future I have been searching for, for 300 years._

 **Chapter 6: Till Fate Do Us Part**

Christian's lips continue to move over mine and I feel myself sinking into the kiss. He wraps his arms around my waste and gently tugs me towards him. His other hand slips into my hair, allowing him to deepen the kiss and to hold me. If I had a heartbeat, it would sound like a helicopter right now. I gently take his lower lip between my teeth and nibble, very very very gently. Then, the absolute sexiest thing ever happens; he moans into my mouth.

A wolf whistle sounds out through the hallway, effectively breaking our spell. Half of the Fork's student body is looking at us like we are finishing a porno. Christian's blush spreads across his face and it is so damn cute. Shyly grinning, he takes my hands and leads me away from everyone else. Once we get into the parking lot, he leads me to a 4-door jeep Cherokee. He quietly opens the door so I can climb in and once I'm settled, he walks around the car to climb into the driver's seat. And then he just sits there. Not saying anything. For like 5 minutes. Impatience is a bitch.

"When I kissed you…" He takes a deep breath, while I hold mine, suddenly tense, "… your lips, they are cold, and I have a hard time believing you are human. You are too graceful, too beautiful, too cold…" his eyes are closed like he is afraid to see the truth. He obviously trusts me a little or else he wouldn't be having this conversation in a car, alone. I sigh quietly and make up my mind.

"I am not human… you are right." His eyes snap open and he looks over at me, with not revulsion in his eyes but curiosity.

"What are you then? Wait, my god that was rude, I can't just ask you what you are, but I mean like. What species? No wait god, that wasn't better… uhm…" he kept babbling to himself and I found myself giggling.

"I know, I must be putting on a really funny show." He looks at me scowling. It's so adorable.

"It's not just that, but it is fine to ask me what I am, it is natural. I am a vampire." He just stares at me. I listen to make sure his heart did not stop beating, it sounds steady and strong. After a few minutes of silence he starts asking questions.

"Can you go in the sun? Are you immortal? Do you drink blood? Do you sleep in a coffin? What other supernatural creatures exist?" The fact that he managed to say all of that in one breath impresses me.

"I can go in the sun, but I sparkle like a damn diamond. I know, it's fucking stupid. I am immortal; I have been "alive" for 390 years. I do drink blood, but I stopped killing humans about 4 weeks ago, let us just say it is like I am an alcoholic who has been on the wagon for 4 weeks. I do not sleep in coffins; I do not sleep at all-"

"Wait like at ALL?"

"Never. I haven't slept since 1619."

He sits in a shocked silence while I let him absorb this new information. He takes a deep breath and turns to look at me.

"Ok, so what about the other supernaturals?"

"I know actual werewolves exist. But there are also shape shifters; there is a pack close to here that turns into wolves, but they are not werewolves." He just stares at me again. I think I broke him.

"Do you want me to drive you home, or do you think you are stable enough to drive?" I ask him gently.

In a slightly higher pitch voice he says, "I think I can drive, but would you like to come home with me?"

"You just found out I am a homicidal vampire and you want to take me home?" I ask skeptically.

"Well you haven't been homicidal for 4 weeks, I'll take my chances." He smirks over at me as he starts the engine. The drive to his home is short and we pull into his driveway. His house is 2 stories, but not a lot of square feet. The base is almost a perfect square. It looks like it was white at some point, but is now a light shade of green. Christian grabs my hand and walks me up the steps of his front porch and opens the door. The lingering scents of his family are all through the house but nobody is there but us. He darts up the narrow staircase to the second story and by the time he reaches the top I am already waiting for him. Surprised by my unexpected appearance he almost falls backwards but I reach forward and grab his hand gently and pull him forward.

"That. Was. Mean" He gasps in-between startled breaths. I giggle and sprint towards where his scent is the strongest. He walks into his bedroom a few seconds after and sits down across from me on his bed.

"I have only known you for a short time, but I feel like I have known you forever. I feel like I am crazy, nobody ever feels like this, but there you have it." He rushes out, this time on 2 breaths. Less impressed.

"Sometimes… fate likes to play games… Vampires, when we are created, freeze in whatever state we are turned in. I am the same age physically as I was when I was turned, mentally I have not aged. Granted I have learned more, but I still have similar tastes, hobbies, etc. When a change happens in a vampire, it is massive and is not easily ignored. We vampires have very little change happen to us, and we live the lifetime of the gods. You are a change towards me; you have made me grow attached to you in an unhealthy fascinating way. It isn't something that can be ignored, like I said. Fate is somehow telling me to quit being a little bitch and accept you, and as for myself, I am no bitch. So I jumped. I can't leave you now, unless you ask me to." Once I finish my monologue, he smiles at me, a true and radiant smile.

Without realizing what I am doing, I pounce on him and take him by surprise. My lips find his and he responds eagerly. His scent surrounds me; the smell of the air before a thunderstorm in the spring. It is so intoxicating. His hands slide under my shirt and caress my bare skin and I have to remind myself to be gentle with him because he is fragile. As his fingers dance around the edge of my bra, my excitement peaks and I let out a small moan. Instantly I feel a change in him as he grows hard against my core. This is heaven. He pulls my shirt over my head and while I wish I could say I paid him the same curtesy that would be a lie. I rip his shirt right down the middle and lean down to leave soft kisses all over his stomach. His V line is begging for attention so I slide down more and trace my tongue along his hips and glance up at his face. His head is tilted back, mouth open, while his hands grip the bed post behind him making his muscled arms stand out. Holy shit. It makes me curious to how he will react to this.

Gently trailing my tongue down his happy trail I make it to the button on his jeans. I glance up at him and find his eyes, staring at me, full of undisguised lust and desire. Holding his gaze, I use my teeth to unbutton his jeans and drag his zipper down. He lifts his hips to help me pull them off and I see the bulge in his briefs. It's huge. My god. I kiss around the inside of his thighs, purposefully avoiding the spot he wants me most. I am a tease, I know. I slowly pull his briefs down, grinning to myself, because I have no idea how I got so lucky. His dick jumps up and stands there in all of its glory.

 **Christian POV:**

 _She looks up at me from behind my dick with a sly grin plastered on her face. It's so damn sexy. This half naked beauty in front of me is walking sex. Porcelain skin, gold eyes, maybe a C chest (I've never been good at boob sizes), she is muscular, but in a subtle way. This beautiful creature chose me. She lowers her head over my cock and I feel the warm moisture of her tongue glide over me. Hell yes. She pushes her hair to the side and I decide to help her out and hold it up for her. She smiles at me and then sets back to work on my cock. Her mouth expertly works me, taking me as deep as she can go and I feel her throat muscles sliding over me. Her hand is doing just as much work as her mouth is and it takes all my strength not to come right now. I gently pull out of her mouth and tilt her face up to kiss me. She gave me an amazing gift; I can kiss her for it. She lies back on the bed and pulls off her shorts and tosses them on the floor. I'm going to marry this girl because she isn't wearing panties._

 _I settle my hips between hers and lean down to kiss and nibble on her beautiful chest. She is moaning and tossing her head from side to side; the sounds and sight of her are exotic. I reach down to position myself at her core and slowly push into her, feeling her tight walls clamp around me, making me moan._

 **Vail POV**

Hearing him moan as he stretches me open is probably the best sound I have ever heard. He slides in completely and lets me adjust to his full size before he continues. Oh my god I feel like I am going to rip in half. He slowly pulls out and then thrusts into me again, creating a beautiful friction inside of me. Our eyes lock as he makes love to me, increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts until he is hammering into me as fast as possible. I feel my orgasm mounting and his moans are becoming more frequent. Suddenly it feels like I have fire raging over my skin as my orgasm bursts out of me, leaving me breathless and incoherent, while my core is tightening its grip on Christian's beautiful cock, milking him. Above me, Christian roars as he finds his release and he stills over me, sweat gleaming on his skin, love and desire in his eyes as he looks at me.

"I love you Vail, I know its fucking crazy but I do."

"I love you too Christian"


	7. Love, Lust, and Leverage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight novels, ideas, or characters; they are the property of SM**

 **18+ due to L,V,SC**

 _ **Previously in Unbiased:**_ _Above me, Christian roars as he finds his release and he stills over me, sweat gleaming on his skin, love and desire in his eyes as he looks at me._

" _I love you Vail, I know its fucking crazy but I do."_

" _I love you too Christian"_

 **Chapter 7: Love, Lust, and Leverage**

With Christian's vow and mine as well I know what I have to do. I have to turn him. I cannot live my life without him and I won't be selfish and take his choice away, I'll give him the choice. Why wouldn't he want me forever? I am a gift from the heavens to bless this Earth. Ok, maybe I'm conceited. And maybe I have a god complex. So what?

My head is lying on Christian's chest and I can feel his heart beating, its pulses are slow and steady. His breathing is deep and even as I trace invisible designs over his chest. We are both tangled in the sheets on his bed after having a few rounds of hot sweaty sex wrestling. Naturally he was exhausted and passed the hell out. I am utterly content, draped over him, naked and waiting for him to wake up. It is still dark outside and I know he won't be awake for a few hours. His parents came home earlier and I teleported out of his room so they wouldn't see me and came back once I was sure they were gone. Perks of my own genius and awesomeness.

Still half asleep, his arms circle around me and pull me closer to him as he snuggles against me. His thick long lashes brush against the back of my neck and I feel an electric current everywhere his skin touches mine. It's one of the rare times I wish I was human. A human couple would be sleeping together, wake up together. Your significant other should be the last thing you see and the first thing you wake up to. I never had that normal human experience. I was a virgin when turned and remained so for 200 years. I was a bit of a prude. Once I lost my virginity, I somehow linked it with my filter, so that's gone too. I say whatever the hell I want to, when I want to. Still, to this day, I can count on one hand my number of partners throughout the ages.

Christian's lips part and he starts murmuring in his sleep.

"St… Stay… No… Don… Don't leave…" He stutters. I really should keep a tally of how many times I think he is adorable because this goes on the tally. I wonder who he is dreaming of, so I can rip their head off.

"V…liss..ia… st..ay.." Ok, I'm fine now. Despite the incoherent stuttering, he said "Vailissia stay." I can do that. I'll be right here when those beautiful blue eyes open up.

The sun is just peaking over the horizon, sending rays of light shooting over Christian's face. His long lashes cast shadows and his full lips are parted. His curly blonde hair is slightly messy but it only adds to his handsome features. With the light shining this way, you can see the shadows cast from his prominent cheek bones and he has a strong jaw structure. He is perfection. As if feeling my assessment, his eyes flutter open, revealing the beautiful baby blue color underneath. He is breathtaking. After realizing that I had been watching him, he suddenly grins at me, his dimples peeking out. All the air leaves my body as I gaze at this glorious creature. He is mine.

He reaches his hand up to cup the back of my neck and pulls me forward to kiss him. It starts off slow and deep but when our needs catch up with us, it becomes fast and hungry. He is still gloriously naked, as am I, and I rub my core against his fast growing cock. He flips me over and trails kisses along my neck, chest, and down my stomach. He pauses to trace his tongue along the inside of my thighs, kissing certain areas. Through hooded eyes I watch his assault, praying that he will put me out of my misery and just kiss THERE already. He stops, looks up at me, and grins ever so slowly as he sinks down to my core and delicately swipes his tongue over my clit. Using my hand to cover my mouth, I let out a quick cry of ecstasy. I need this; I need him to devour every inch of me. I think he sees this in my expression because from that point on there is nothing delicate about the pleasure he delivers me. He thrusts his tongue inside of me and mimics what his cock did last night. It feels so amazing, so fucking amazing. I start seeing stars as an orgasm starts building up inside of me. He pulls his tongue out and before I can utter a cry of protest (Which is impressive, because I'm, you know, a vampire) he thrusts his index finger inside of me and then his middle finger. Yes yes yes yes yessss! His tongue expertly moves over my clit in a dance of passion as his fingers make love to me.

"Come for me baby" he whispers huskily.

With that I fall apart at the seams. My granite muscles quivering like I'm fucking Bambi, not an immortal vampire. I feel so complete. He stretches up long me and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and whispers,

"That was for being mine and also the world's best blowjob."

"World's best huh? I must be a pro." I laugh to myself.

"It really was amazing, but I guess you get a lot of practice." He trails off as he thinks about my past lovers. I grab his face and look into his eyes, his beautiful sad eyes.

"I promise you are only my second. I have had only 2 men in my 390 years. One of them made me believe he loved me but then he left and then you."

"Only 2?" he whispers incredulously.

"Yes, only two. So I guess I have a natural talent. Makes sense, I am a gift from god." I tease him.

"You truly are." He murmurs with awe. His eyes alight with love for me. A love mirrored and a love that puts fairy tales to shame.


	8. When All Else Fails, Be A Badass

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight novels, ideas, or characters; they are the property of SM.**

 **Only 18+ due to L,V,SC**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**

 _ **Previously on Unbiased:**_ _"Yes, only two. So I guess I have a natural talent. Makes sense, I am a gift from god." I tease him._

" _You truly are." He murmurs with awe. His eyes alight with love for me. A love mirrored and a love that puts fairy tales to shame._

 **Chapter 8: When All Else Fails, Be A Badass.**

I enjoy my time with Christian and also with my new family. Edward is still acting weird and strangely protective over the human girl, Bella. After that horrific time in biology, Edward left, choosing to vanish rather than face the problem head on. I was disappointed in the mind reader to say the least. He came back after a few days with a tad more resolve in his eyes. I wonder if he came to the decision to turn the girl already, she was a walking mess of uncoordinated.

Jasper, Alice and I sprint through the woods around the house, letting our senses reach out. It has been two weeks since the last time I fed and my willpower is not that strong yet. Animals suck. They smell earthy and don't come close to the potency of human blood. I sigh dramatically and Jasper shoots me a look that says he understands. Alice's tinkling laughter whispers through the air.

We bound over another river and keep sprinting. Alice and Jasper stay with me because they know I will not drink anything but a predator. I refuse to touch herbivores. I would rather pull my canines out with a taser while human. Predators smell more human than fucking deer. I catch the scent of my prey in the air and adjust my direction, gliding soundlessly thought the trees until I came face to face with my meal. The grizzly is huge, at least 10 feet standing on its hind legs. It looks over at me and lets out a territorial growl. I'm like a cat; I like to play with my food before I eat it. Raising my lip in a snarl, I release my own feral growl in response and tense for impact.

Once the bear rears around to fully, it rushes towards me. My feral snarl turns into a smirk as I meet the bear halfway and shove it into a tree. I teleport out of the way as its paw comes crashing down on the spot I was previously. Confused the bear looks around trying to find me, but unable to until I come out of my teleport 3 feet to its left. With foam dripping from its muzzle, the bear lifts its lip in a snarl. Instead of trying to bulldoze me over, the bear attempts stalking me, already having learned that I can quickly get out of the way. He paces back and forth in front of me, trying to determine a weakness. If I wasn't so hungry, I could appreciate this creature's intelligence, as it is, I'm starving and he is lunch.

Pushing off the ground, I gracefully flip through the air until I land on the bears back and I bite into his artery, sucking in the slightly bitter taste of its non-human blood. His attempts to pull me off grow feeble as he continues to lose blood. I kind of want to keep him as a pet. I pull my teeth out of him and suck the venom out of his wound and swiftly knock him out.

"Why didn't you kill it?" Jasper is truly confused.

"Did you see how smart he is? I want to keep him as a pet, I'm sure Emmett will find it hilarious." I smirk at the thought of the buff vampire. Sadly for him though, he doesn't hold a spark to me compared to Christian.

Jasper rolls his eyes at my sarcasm and darts over to Alice, takes her hand, and disappears into the brush.

I swiftly pick up the bear, which I am going to have to name, and carry him back to the Cullen mansion. Carlisle walks out and appraises my new pet.

"How did you manage to stop mid-hunt, leave it alive, and drag it back here?" He asks me.

"His blood tastes like shit compared to human blood, trust me it wasn't a chore to stop. He is really intelligent, you should have seen how he fought me, and I dragged him back here because he is my fluffy and I'm going to keep him. I'm an immortal vampire, I deserve indulgences." I look adoringly at my Fluffy. That shall be his name. Fluffy, the deadly grizzly bear. I'm sure there is a joke in here somewhere; a 390 year old homicidal vampire with a pet grizzly named Fluffy.

"Do you think he is too close to death?"

"No, I can hear his heart beat, its strong, he'll be back to normal soon enough and you can enjoy his… company…" Carlisle turns around, clearly amused at my choice of pet. I whip out my cellphone and call Christian.

"Hello?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Are you busy and/or going to be busy?"

"No… Why?"

"Because I'll be there in about 3 seconds; I want to show you something." I hang up before he has a chance to respond and teleport to his bedroom. He rolls over to face me, fighting exhaustion.

"Vail, its 3:04 in the morning.. Couldn't this wait?" he complains. He is so cute when he thinks he has a choice.

"No because it'll wake up before you do." Christian notes my mischievous smile and groans knowing I did something stupid. Honestly, having a feral bear for a pet is not the worst thing that I have done.

"Fine, fine, fine, but you owe me for this damnit; I don't wake up for just anyone." He continues grumbling under his breath as he stumbles around his room in search for clothes. He is glorious when he is naked, but I want to show him Fluffy so I tamper down my needs. Christian sighs so dramatically, it could rival my own, and grabs a hold of my arm. I teleport to where I last laid Fluffy and he was already coming out of his unintended slumber. Cute bear.

Christian looks at the bear and then looks at me.

"You want to keep it for a pet don't you?" I nod and he looks at the bear again, sighs, then walks over to Fluffy and pets his course fur.

"I guess, if he doesn't try to rip my head off, I can get used to him."

"Fluffy would never, he is smart. You should have seen him try to kill me." Christian gives me an exasperated look and looks back at Fluffy. I gently pick up my new pet and stick him in the garage, asleep on a pile of blankets.

I grab Christian's hand and teleport up to my bedroom, which I soundproofed the hell out of. No need for my little brother and the munchkins to hear my escapades. Technically I'm old enough to be Christian' great to the 4th power grandmother but on the inside and out, I'm only 22 so he isn't THAT much of a munchkin to me.

I press a kiss to Christian's palms and his wrists, moving my way up his arms, to his shoulders and the soft spot where his shoulder meets his neck. I nip right there gently and he moans and grabs my hips and pulls me flush against him. As a vampire, I can be living stone, or I could allow him to drag, push and pull me.

He wraps his warm hands in my hair and tilts my head back and to the side to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth to dance with mine. He tastes amazing and his scent engulfs me, making me want him, need him. He pulls back briefly and I whimper at the loss of his lips. He gives me a sexy, cocky half grin and pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. He has tanner skin than most of the males here in this rainy cloudy place. He looks like he was chiseled by the Gods, defined muscles; panty dropping abs, and the V in his hip could be bottled and sold. His eye hold desire and his lips are turned up in a small smile.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to make love to me?" his voice is husky, low, and full of promise.


	9. There Is Always A Catalyst

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight novels, characters, or ideas; they are the property of SM.**

 **18+ please due to V, SC, and L.**

 **I add my own side stories that don't go with the books, please keep an open mind. Thank you!**

 _ **Previously in Unbiased:**_ _He wraps his warm hands in my hair and tilts my head back and to the side to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth to dance with mine. He tastes amazing and his scent engulfs me, making me want him, need him. He pulls back briefly and I whimper at the loss of his lips. He gives me a sexy, cocky half grin and pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. He has tanner skin than most of the males here in this rainy cloudy place. He looks like he was chiseled by the Gods, defined muscles; panty dropping abs, and the V in his hip could be bottled and sold. His eye hold desire and his lips are turned up in a small smile._

" _Are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to make love to me?" his voice is husky, low, and full of promise._

 **Chapter 9: There Is Always A Catalyst For An Apocalypse.**

Christian stalks over to me, lips pulled back in a panty dropping smile. He looks like a wolf that is cornering his prey. Rather than shivering with fear, I am shivering with desire. Like an adolescent female, I am panting with need, with want. Once he is right in front of me, his fingers reach out and graze lightly over my exposed stomach. He slowly lifts my shirt, his eyes never leaving mine until he pulls it over my head. With my hair out of the way and my neck exposed he leans down and peppers kisses up and down my neck while he unclasps my bra. Before he can blink I unbutton his pants and have them around his ankles in the same second. He slips them the rest of the way off but my focus isn't on his movements, but his growing cock inside of his briefs. When the rest of our clothes are off, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, feeling his cock press against my core. He walks until my back is pressed up against the wall and he kisses me with a ferocity that shocks me and leaves me breathless. He shifts his position slightly and I before I can register what he is about to do he thrusts his cock into me and I scream out in ecstasy. Reminding myself to be careful with him, I cling to him as he hammers into me. I feel the orgasm building inside of me as he thrusts into me with a force that shouldn't be human.

As he continues his movement, he leans back and gently turns my face towards him. His eyes hold mine and speak of the endless depths of which he loves me. That is all it took to send me over the edge. I come, staring into his eyes.

 **Christian's POV:**

I feel her come apart, in my arms. Her eyes convey the amount of pleasure I am giving her as her core milks me through her orgasm. She is so damn sexy. I can't hold it back anymore and I come inside of her, while pleasure shoots through my body. I roar out with the pleasure and seeing me come apart inside of her, another orgasm shoots through her body and we come together, holding each other. I gently set her back down, even though I know I don't need to be gentle, I still am.

She grabs my hand and leads me over to her bed and we lay down, facing each other. She looks like she wants to ask something, but doesn't know how to phrase it.

"Vail, whatever you have to tell me, please don't be afraid to." I see her make an internal decision and she looks at me with resolve.

"Christian, can you picture your life without me?" What the hell? I look at her; she is amazing, beautiful, smart hilarious. I know that if she were to leave, I would be swallowed into oblivion because I am a one girl type of guy.

"No… honestly I can't. I need you." She smiles at me shyly, like she understands.

"I can't live without you either. I am immortal though, and you are human. So many things can happen to take you away from me and I can't live with that possibility. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She waits for me to process it. I am just human; I could get sick, or get into a car accident, or get shot. She wants to make me a vampire. Well fuck.

"You want to turn me…"

"Yes, but I will not do it against your will." She looks worried. How do I tell her that I would rather be the living dead with her than be dead without her?

"It wouldn't be against my will."

"You- you're sure?"

"Yes, I love you and this isn't the type of love to last just one lifetime."

 **Vailissia's POV:**

He said yes, he wants to be with me. Forever. I feel like I smoked opium.

"When do you want me to turn you?" I feel nervous, scared of rejection.

"Give me two days to get somethings straightened out. Like why I will disappear, make a cover story."

"Ok, if you prove to have good control you can come back sooner rather than later, but we can't stay here forever. The humans will notice if we don't age." He nods his head in understanding and my love for the boy increases. He is willing to sacrifice his life for me. That is what love is, it is sacrifice. It is going out of your comfort zone to make someone else happy. It is compromise and understanding. It is unselfish, like he is being and I am not. I might be the most selfish creature on this planet.

"Ok, two days, I'll ask Carlisle what will make it easier for you. It will be painful, more painful than anything you have experienced in your whole life. Once it is over though, you will be like me, strong, fast, and indestructible."

"Once it is over, I'll be one more thing. Yours forever." If I had a heartbeat, it would be beating with the intensity of a helicopter on steroids. Could a frozen heart beat again? It feels like mine has.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been over a year since I last added to this story; I had a lot of personal things going on, as well as college. I apologize for the wait. I've just reread my last 9 chapters and found them… lacking, I suppose. I want to spice things up a bit. Try to keep up with the change in atmosphere in this story. Thank you for your patience!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight novels, characters, or ideas; they are the property of SM.**

 **18+ due to V, SC, and L.**

 **I add my own stories and ideas that are not in the original series; please keep an open mind and edit my stuff, it is much appreciated! Thank you!**

 _ **Previously in Unbiased:**_ _"Ok, two days, I'll ask Carlisle what will make it easier for you. It will be painful, more painful than anything you have experienced in your whole life. Once it is over though, you will be like me, strong, fast, and indestructible."_

" _Once it is over, I'll be one more thing. Yours forever." If I had a heartbeat, it would be beating with the intensity of a helicopter on steroids. Could a frozen heart beat again? It feels like mine has._

 **Chapter 10: Lions, Tigers, and Bears.**

Giddy with excitement over Christian's decision, I pull his face closer and kiss him sweetly on the nose. He grins shyly and shifts his body as if to get closer to mine. At least, he was, until we both hear the furious growls and snarls coming from Fluffy downstairs. My sweet little monster was apparently awake and pissed the fuck off. I swiftly throw my clothes back on and race down the stairs before Christian can even register I was not in his arms anymore.

Fluffy shrieks a growl of surprise and defiance when he sees and recognizes me. I simply smirk and walk right up to the 600 pound mass of raging animal. He immediately becomes weary and stops growling as I come closer, he even attempts to back away from me, poor thing. I sit down, cross legged, right in front of him without a care in the world and he just stares at me. Probably figuring I was not going to attack him as I did the last time, he slinks forward, slowly and cautiously, to sniff and inspect me. His hackles are raised and the tense set of his body never weakens even though I am not in a threatening position. The grizzly still remembers how quick and dangerous I am. I hear Christian stumbling down the stairs behind me, confused as to where I've gone. The rest of the family is listening to Fluffy and I from the other room, I hear Emmett's quiet chuckles even now.

Fluffy stops his examination when he hears Christian and looks over towards the stairs where the fragile human froze like a deer in headlights, caught in the massive grizzly's intense gaze. The bear takes one step towards Christian and I leap up from my spot on the floor and dart in front of Fluffy, effectively blocking his progression towards Christian.

"Christian, slowly go back up the stairs, do not run and do not turn your back on Fluffy." I murmur to him, though it is loud enough for him to hear. He follows my instructions and the bear looks very put out with me. Smirking, I reach out my hand to touch the grizzly's nose. His lip lifts in a snarl, which I ignore, and my fingers delicately caress his wet snout. After a moment, Fluffy registers that I am not a threat at the moment and sits on his haunches and merely lets me continue petting him. He looks bored. I know the feeling. Before Fluffy realizes what is happening, I pick him up and race outside of the house, bound over the river and continue sprinting for about a mile before setting him back down, which is around the time he starts snarling and growling like his life depends on it. He takes a swipe at my head with his heavy paw and it simply bounces off. He looks mildly confused, which is a strange and hilarious expression to see on an animal's face. There is only a foot of space separating us and I close it and lay my head on his shoulder while raising my hand to pet his side. He relaxes marginally and lays his head on top of mine, a low purr in his chest, which I take to mean he likes being petted. Cute Fluffy.

I take a step back and look into his face, his strangely wonderful intelligent face.

"Look buddy, I know we got off to a bad start, but you are mine now, you might as well get used to me."

He simply looks at me in a way that lets me know he understood; his expression was one of acceptance and understanding. It's fucking weird. I've never seen a more intelligent beast.

"I'm going to introduce you to my family now, try not to make a fool out of yourself." My expression wry.

I start walking back to the house and Fluffy follows me, his great paws crushing the foliage under him, it's a soothing melody. By the time we reach the river, my family is already gathered there, including Christian, whom is hiding behind the line of indestructible vampires like he should be. I look back at Fluffy who is eyeing my family wearily. He rolls his thick shoulders back and lopes forward with an easy grace, right up to the one vampire he should have saved for last. Emmett's eyes follow the bear's every twitch with grim apprehension, seeing as a bear almost took him out half a century earlier, during his human years. The muscles in his arms seem to roll the closer the bear got but Emmett stood as still as a statue as the bear evaluated him and then moved on to Esme. Emmett shoots a glare my way and I stifle a giggle, Fluffy is cute; Emmett can get over his petty vendetta. When Fluffy finished appraising my vampire family, he moves on to sniff Christian who is doing his best to appear tough and unconcerned as the massive grizzly shoves his snout towards his face. Mildly concerned for my still human mate, I dart over to his side as Fluffy sniffs him over, but there was nothing to worry about. Fluffy just looked at me and sat back on his haunches, apparently unconcerned with the eight predators surrounding him.

Carlisle darts towards me, curiosity written all over his face as he looks at Fluffy.

"He seems remarkably intelligent for an animal; I've never seen anything like it."

"That's why I kept him little bro. He is my smart little monster and I figured it would annoy Muscles the most." I wink suggestively at Emmett, who simply looks mutinous.

Fluffy lets out a little snort, like he understands what we are saying. I shoot an inquisitive look at him, intrigued and insanely curious. Carlisle looks like he found Atlantis and Edward is gazing at Fluffy like he is the Holy Grail.

 _Edward, can you hear his thoughts?_

Edward's eyes look up at the sky, and then dart down towards the ground. Yes.

Fluffy the grizzly bear has near human intelligence, enough so that Edward can understand his thoughts and he can follow our conversation… how intriguing.

 **Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, I know this chapter is a bit dull, but I have a feeling Fluffy is going to have a bigger part in the later story and I wanted to kind of explain how incredibly intelligent he is. I don't know exactly what I want to do with him yet, or even if he really is a grizzly bear, but I want to incorporate him into the story more. **Bear** with me a little while longer (pun intended). Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Love and Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight novels, characters, or ideas; they are the property of SM.**

 **18+ due to V, SC, and L.**

 **I add my own stories and ideas that are not in the original series; please keep an open mind and edit my stuff, it is much appreciated! Thank you!**

 **Previously in Unbiased:** Edward, can you hear his thoughts?

 _Edward's eyes look up at the sky, and then dart down towards the ground. Yes._

 _Fluffy the grizzly bear has near human intelligence, enough so that Edward can understand his thoughts and he can follow our conversation… how intriguing._

 **Chapter 11: Love and Sacrifice.**

Fluffy takes to my new family like a duck to water. He sleeps in my room, crawling up onto the king sized bed and curling into a ball. He comes with us when we hunt, letting me carry him to wherever we feel like scouting for prey. As an omnivore, he eats meat as well as nearby vegetation. Whenever I finish draining an animal – which is fucking annoying as they taste like dirt – he lopes over and tears the meat off the carcass and munches on it with a satisfied look on his face. He follows me everywhere and even wrestles with Emmett, who seems to be coming around to Fluffy. The bear listens to our conversations intently and through Edward, supplies his own input. It's astounding to say the least. Carlisle, in particular, is flabbergasted as to why the bear is so intelligent. We have thrown ourselves into research.

It did not disappoint. During the time of Medieval Europe, a concept arose in relation to witchcraft. It is called a 'familiar'. A familiar was an animal who was a bridge from the mortal world and the spirit world. Familiars were supposed to be the allies of witches and helped them with their magic, as well as providing protection until the witch could grow into their powers. Familiars were known as guides, aids, allies, demons, or totems. Familiars were commonly thought to be small animals such as cats, ferrets, birds, etc. The population in the medieval era thought them to be malevolent spirits sent to do the devil's bidding when they worked with witches, but benevolent when working with 'cunning-folk'.

Fluffy could be a familiar, due to his immediate take to the supernatural world, his intelligence, and his obvious attachment to me. If the family was ever threatened, we would be warned beforehand by Fluffy and he would do his damndest to protect us. Even Christian, whom as of late was attempting to set up the story for his disappearance. He has decided to say he wanted to explore the world and that he has been offered a scholarship to do just that from a college who wants him to use his experience to write a thesis on the different cultures. It will be a type of sociology project, one that is a once in a lifetime opportunity that he cannot pass up. His parents, the school, and all of his friends seem to be accepting his story without question, Christian is a smart young man and everyone who knows him believes he will go far in life.

Today is the day though; Christian nearly faints from nerves and excitement, despite hearing seven different stories about the unbearable, intolerable pain of the transformation. Carlisle sets him up in his study with a morphine drip to try and numb some of the pain. I have to admit, I'm a tad jealous of the boy, who gets to have some level of comfort during his experience due to new age medicine. Carlisle quickly leaves his study, muttering something about a treaty, while I sit next to Christian who is sprawled on a couch, high on the morphine. It's a Friday afternoon, Christian's last day at the school, his last day human. Edward is off somewhere, probably stalking his new human play toy, Bella. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Are you ready Christian?" I ask soothingly. He manages a slight nod, and then falls off to sleep. It is now or never I suppose. Leaning over him, I gently grasp his head and tilt it away from me, exposing his neck. I build up every ounce of willpower I've acquired over my three centuries and pray it is enough. I take the first bite, my teeth sliding into his skin like a knife through butter and hitting his artery. The taste is unbelievable. Warm and delicious, his blood runs over my tongue and I'm instantly craving – no, NEEDING- more. The taste of it fogs my brain and I can barely think through it. I feel like an addict, one who has been on the wagon for mere weeks and then taking my first hit again. Drugs, alcohol, they have nothing on this. I release with a snarl, darting from the room like a comet while shaking my head fiercely as if it will shake the memory of his blood from my mind. Shrieking feral growls and snarls, I run from the house and fly over the river like some crazed bat from hell. I pulverize every tree within a 100 yard radius, trying to control my thirst, trying to control myself enough so I can go back inside to bite Christian over and over again. Hoping to force as much venom into his system as possible in an attempt to quicken his transformation.

Once the unbearable longing and pain subside, I dart back into the house and up to the study where Christian is panting in short, quick gasps. I steel myself up again and brace for the agony, though I have no room to complain, Christian is suffering through worse. I know, I remember. I grab his left arm and sink my teeth into the crease of his elbow, forcing more venom into his blood stream. The longing and pain is almost as bad as the first time. My throat feels like acid is pouring down it and Christian's blood is the only promise it has of ending the pain. I know though, if I take even a single full gulp of Christian's blood, I will not be able to stop until he dies. The sharp pain that thought caused is enough to make me let go and dart back outside to ruin more of Carlisle's beautiful landscape. The process repeats itself seventeen more times, each time only minutely easier than the last.

Now, we wait.

 **7 hours later.**

I'm sitting by Christian while Fluffy is curled up on the floor, his head on his paws as he watches Christian with a look of mild boredom on his face. Christian, himself, is bearing slight detail of his transformation. My bites have healed already; his skin is changing from its tan complexion to a luminescent, pearlish white. His breath is still coming out in gasps through his teeth and his heart is beating quickly, as if under extreme stress, which I know it is. Hopefully his transformation is quicker than mine, mine took 5 days. The bastard who bit me, bit my little pinkie toe, to prolong my suffering. The more venom you have in your system, the less time it takes to transform because it gets to your heart quicker. The fucker that turned me knew this, and used that as a torture tactic. I remained absolutely quiet through my transformation. I did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me suffer; he did not deserve that delight. I take no delight in Christian's suffering. I want this over for him as quickly as possible.

I smell the morphine wearing itself out, becoming useless. He will be feeling even more pain shortly. I bury my head in my hands, wondering if he will hate me when he wakes, for making him endure this torturous pain and agony.

 **Christian's POV:**

Every. Fucking. Nerve. Ending. In. My. Fucking. Body. HURTS. I can barely breathe through the pain. I hear Vail next to me. Knowing she is here gives me a small fraction of comfort through this pain. Yet, the pain is almost impossible to think around. I want to die. I can't bear to live another second through this. The morphine is acting like a gag though, I can't speak through it, can't move, I can only burn and hope Vail takes mercy on me and kills me. She won't though, she loves me too much. I just have to continue suffering through this. My body is burning. I feel like I should be a corpse, a blackened, burned, crisp of a corpse on this couch, but my heart just keeps pumping the burning fire through my body. I should have listened to everyone. I shouldn't have wanted to be a vampire. Nothing on this fucking planet is worth this pain. Maybe Vail… It's hard to say what I want more at this moment. The pain to stop, or Vail? How long did they say this would last? I forgot.

 **Vailissia's POV 6 hours later:**

It has been 13 hours since Christian started his transformation. The morphine is completely gone from his system. The muscles lining his arms are tense and strained, his breathing labored, his heart racing. More signs of his transformation are showing though. He has deep, dark circles under his eyes. His eye lids are a beautiful lavender color; his lips are a lush rosy pink. Instead of his pallor looking like a chalky white, he looks radiant. His skin glimmers slightly under the bright lights in Carlisle's study. His face looks more angled, carved, like a statue of a god. He is beautiful.

 **25 hours later:**

Christian's heart takes off like the blades of a helicopter. It's almost over, he has maybe an hour or so left of his transformation. I hear everyone else in the house still as they register the change of pace of his heart. They know it's almost time. Fluffy raises his head off his paws and looks at me, nods, gets up and pads out of the room. He knows it is not a good idea to be around a hungry vampire.

The minutes tick by slowly, an agonizing crawl, taunting me. I hope Christian does not hate me for this. As the hour nears its finish, I hear Christian's heart thump once, twice, stutter, and then stop. A full second passes after its last beat before Christian opens his eyes. Eyes that are a bright, vivid crimson.


	12. Chapter 12: Thrist

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight novels, characters, or ideas; they are the property of SM.**

 **18+ due to V, SC, and L.**

 **I add my own stories and ideas that are not in the original series; please keep an open mind and edit my stuff, it is much appreciated! Thank you!**

 **Previously in Unbiased:** _The minutes tick by slowly, an agonizing crawl, taunting me. I hope Christian does not hate me for this. As the hour nears its finish, I hear Christian's heart thump once, twice, stutter, and then stop. A full second passes after its last beat before Christian opens his eyes. Eyes that are a bright, vivid crimson._

 **Chapter 12: Thirst.**

Christian's eyes flit over the room quickly, assessing every minute detail, until they land on me. My family has already joined me, Carlisle the closest, followed by Jasper and Emmett, Edward and Alice, Esme, and the blonde bitch leaning against the door frame. Christian's expression does not change; he merely stares at me with indifference in his crimson eyes. They are no longer the pretty baby blue they once were.

In a blinding movement, Christian whirls off the couch and is standing perfectly still right in front of me, warily gazing at me with a question lurking in his eyes. He raises one pearly hand to my face in a discernable movement and caresses my cheek bone. Almost a whole second has passed since he opened his eyes. I lean my head into his hand, my eyes flittering shut as I enjoy his gentle caress.

"This is nothing like I thought it would be." He murmurs to me. I open my eyes and look up into his face. His weary look has been replaced with one of adoration and wonder as he gazes at me. The look of love plain to see. A feeling of relief floods through me, he wasn't angry with me. My family closes in, now that Christian seems to be coming to terms with his change.

Carlisle steps forward and Christian looks at him for the first time with his new eyes, I can tell he is a little shocked.

"How does it feel, son?"

"Confusing, my mind seems to be thinking of a thousand things at once, it is hard to keep track of one thought process." Christian's brow furrows.

"Yes, it does take a little getting used to, but you'll get there eventually." Carlisle smiles warmly at him.

"My throat still feels like it is on fire though, is that normal?" Christian presses his palm against his throat, as if to smother it.

Jasper tenses a fraction, which makes Christian notice him for the first time and the reaction he has is absolutely hilarious. This boy shifts into a defensive crouch, as if Jasper is a threat. I burst out laughing and Jasper smiles wryly at Christian, who is looking at me like I am insane. Frankly, I might be. Christian immediately straightens out of his crouch and looks mildly mortified, poor kid.

"Dude, I don't mean to be rude, but what the bloody fuck happened to your face?" Christian asks with some embarrassment.

"That's a story for another time, to answer your first question, your throat hurts due to thirst, and you're thirsty. That feeling never entirely goes away, but you need to hunt. It will dim the thirst for a while, but this is why you shouldn't be around humans. You'll attack them without a second thought." Jasper replied with his warm southern accent.

"Let's get this show on the road gorgeous, I'm thirsty and I'm sure there are a few mountain lions waiting out there for me." I wink suggestively at my mate, "Then we can see what that new body of yours can do." I blow him a kiss and throw myself out of the window and land gracefully on the ground and sprint off towards the trees.

I hear Christian's playful growl as he follows me and tries to race me, man he is quick. I take a chance and make my leap over the river early and laugh with exultance when I hear my feet touch the ground first. I can hear Christian laughing freely behind me, obviously enjoying his first run. As we dart through the lush green foliage, I push my senses out and scour for our snacks. There is a faint trail to the west, mountain lion. When we are about five miles away from it, I stop and pounce back on Christian, wrapping my legs around him securely and folding my hands over his eyes. He immediately stills and I can feel his growing erection on my leg. Later darling, later.

"I want you to learn how to hunt properly, this is how you search for prey. Listen, tell me what you hear." I murmur into his ear and then nip it gently. He moans softly and then does what I asked him to. The pause is less than a second.

"Towards the west, near the bluffs?" he questions.

"Good, yes, now… What do you smell?"

He stiffens underneath me and I slide off him gently, his eyes are closed.

"Don't think about it, just follow your instincts, they will tell you what to do." I breathe.

He drifts towards the west swiftly, eyes intent, his body lowering into a crouch as we bound up the bluffs steep face. He bounds into the trees, gaining the strategic higher position. The great, tawny cat is slinking on the branch below him, its tail twitching. With a graceful leap, Christian soars through the air and lands on the same branch. The cat whirls around in rage and takes massive swipes at Christian, who ignores the exposed claws and tackles the cat to the ground. His mouth finds the massive cat's throat and cuts through it with his sharp teeth. I'm having an anxiety attack just watching it. He isn't fragile anymore though, that cat tried to take a bite out of his throat, but could find no weakness. Still, it was a hard fight to watch. Christian finished quickly enough though, and straightened off the ground immediately. He was covered in the cat's blood and his shirt was ripped and bloody. He looked like something off a horror movie. I found it amusing.

"I'm still thirsty, is there any more of them near here?"

"Nope, we have to try and not damage the population too much; there is plenty of deer though." I try to smile at him; it comes out as a grimace though.

"What is that look for?" He asks with a laugh evident in his voice.

"They taste like shit." I say in a monotone. He just shrugs and sniffs the air hopefully. I do as well; I can smell the deer already. Fucking herbivores. We race through the trees and pause as we reach the clearing where the deer are grazing. Christian tenses next to me and I let him make the first attack. He leaps through the air with the grace of a cat on steroids and lands on the biggest buck, biting into its artery like he did with the lion. I joined him this time and took down the second biggest. I finished before he did, which wasn't anything new.

"You done?" He was finished with the deer and is standing up, looking at me with undisguised lust written all over his face.

"Yeah, I feel full, I think. The burn is still there but it isn't nearly as bad as it was earlier." His lips turn up into a grinning snarl as he sinks to the ground in a crouch and starts stalking me as if I were his prey. Two can play that game. I mirror his pose and pounce on him in a blurring movement he barely has time to register. I have him pinned to the ground in the next second, straddling his waist, my lips at his throat.

"I win." I chime in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not so sure about that." His voice deep and husky. I am now eight shades of turned the fuck on. Before a human could even blink, our clothes are off our bodies and we are tangled gracefully on the forest floor. Not that it really matters. It felt as if we were lying on a velvety soft bed. His lips trail over my neck and collar bones as his cock slowly enters me. I moan loudly, because honestly, there was nobody around to hear me. Before long he is hammering into me with the speed of a jack hammer and it is all I can do to just hold onto him for dear life. I love vampire sex. We don't have to go slow, we don't have to take breaks, and we don't even have to stop. Ever. It doesn't take long for me to climax; he is hitting my G-spot at the speed of light over and over again. It is fabulous. He leans down and bites into my shoulders as he comes inside of me, still rocking his hips into me. It stings but for some reason, it is a massive turnon.

We continue to make love on that forest floor without stopping for 6 more hours. The sky is slowly turning orange and pink with its sunset hues. It is around then that I hear the quick footfalls of a vampire running through the forest near us. Christian hears it too. We both spring up and crouch with our lips raised and teeth bared. Alice sprints through the trees, takes in our naked appearance and quickly turns away from us.

"Hey guys, we are playing baseball in the clearing, there is going to be a storm tonight. Bella is coming, though, just a warning." She tells us in her tinkling voice. By the time she finished her sentence, Christian and I were already fully clothed. It is disappointing to say the least.

"How does Edward feel about a newborn around the Siren?" Sarcasm is dripping from my voice. Edward has shown an almost obsessive nature towards Bella, I doubt he would be happy putting her in even a hint of danger. Alas, I can teleport, so Christian wouldn't even have a chance to get a taste.

"He has seen for himself from my vision that Christian won't hurt Bella if you are there."

"Alright, if you say so Fortune Teller. So babe, how do you feel about the American pass time?" I smirk at my mate.

"I love baseball. I'm a Cardinals fan myself." His eyes are full of excitement.

I giggle and reply, "Babe, human baseball is nothing like vampire baseball, you'll see."

We all dart through the forest towards the clearing where we were meeting the rest of the family and Bella. I wonder for a moment how Bella will like regular baseball after she sees how vampires play. I smile at the thought.


	13. Don't You Just Love Homicidal Vampires?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight novels, characters, or ideas; they are the property of SM and in this chapter, I took some of the dialog from SM book, Twilight.**

 **18+ due to V, SC, and L.**

 **I add my own stories and ideas that are not in the original series; please keep an open mind and edit my stuff, it is much appreciated! Thank you!**

 **Previously in Unbiased:** _I giggle and reply, "Babe, human baseball is nothing like vampire baseball, you'll see."_

 _We all dart through the forest towards the clearing where we were meeting the rest of the family and Bella. I wonder for a moment how Bella will like regular baseball after she sees how vampires play. I smile at the thought._

 **Chapter 13: Don't You Just Love Homicidal Vampires?**

Christian, Alice and I break through tree line and into the clearing where Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are setting up for the game. I have to admit, I am ridiculously excited. It has been a few decades since I've played a good game of vamp baseball. Alice sprints out to Jasper who is a few hundred yards away, playing with a baseball. They start throwing it back and forth, the ball whipping through the air so fast it is almost impossible to see.

Carlisle is running around the field, marking bases, attempting to put them far enough away from each other as to present a suitable challenge to the playing vampires. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme are sitting on a rock closer to the edge of the forest. That's when Edward and Bella make their entrance. I didn't bother with contacts today, so my eyes are a ghoulish orange. I hope it doesn't frighten the child too much.

Rosalie spots Bella when Esme gracefully stands and starts walking towards the latter. The flower bitch actually turns around and walks into the field, away from Bella. What the fuck is that about? As I'm staring at Rosalie with open incredulity written all over my face, I see Emmett take a long look at her back before following after Esme. I decide to walk with Esme too, after telling Christian to hold his breath and go practice out in the field with Alice and Jasper.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked while approaching the pair.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett threw in, laughter in his voice.

Bella's face hitched a small, hesitant smile as she looked at Esme, "That was him."

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," Edward explained, earning him a glare from Bella. I already liked the girl.

Darting from the center of the field, Alice made her way towards us, "Its time."

It was like clockwork, there was a huge rumble of thunder over head as the sky darkened even more.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett was looking at Bella, then winked at her, leaving me floored. Why hasn't he winked at me yet? Granted, I would probably die, but that's beside the point.

"Let's go." Alice took Emmett's hand as they raced back towards the clearing, looking like fucking gazelles, prancing along.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Vail, we haven't properly been introduced," I cast a mild glare at Edward while saying this, "but I am extremely pleased to meet you. I'm sure Christian would be as well, but he just turned and I would rather not throw him into the path of temptation. Especially because you are a siren's call." With that, I wink at her and dart off into the field before I can be reprimanded by Edward.

Esme, it seems, is the referee. It turns out my adoptive family likes to cheat. Bella stands next to her, her expression shows she is mildly intrigued with Carlisle's setup of the field. Emmett was swinging the aluminum bat, causing the air around it to whistle as it swiped gracefully through it. I dart out into the field with Edward, Carlisle and Alice. Alice is standing as still as a statue in the center of the field, a ball clutched in her tiny hand. Carlisle is standing between the first and second bases, while Edward is out in the far left field; I decide to take a stance between the second and third bases.

"All right," calls Esme, in her clear voice. "Batter up."

Alice is now holding the ball in both hands which are hanging in front of her waist. With lithe and darting movements, she flicks the ball towards Emmett and Jasper and Jasper quickly catches it before Emmett can hit it with the bat. Strike one, sexy bitch. I smirk at Christian, who is in the lineup of batters, holding his breath due to his proximity to the human girl. He just flips me the bird. Alice allows herself a brief grin at Emmett's first strike before she strikes out again, the ball flashing through the air like a comet. This time though, the bat makes contact. The impact is intense, the booming noise billowing through the clearing and nearby mountains. Christian's eyes are wide and understanding flashes through them. This is why we play during thunderstorms.

The ball shoots over the field like a missile and Edward is right there chasing after it.

"Home run," I hear Bella murmur. Ha, perhaps not, I hear Edward making progress towards the ball; he will catch it before it touches the ground.

"Wait," Esme tells Bella, no doubt hearing the same thing. Emmett is rocketing around the bases.

"Out!" Esme yells to us as Edward pounces from the forest, his raised hand clutching the ball. His expression is victorious.

"Emmett hits the hardest," I hear Esme murmur to Bella, "but Edward runs the fastest."

We play through the innings and I vaguely wonder whether Bella's human eyes can even keep up with its progress. As it happens, I do hear her say to Edward, "One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again." I laugh. I am beginning to understand some of Edward's fascination towards the weak creature.

Alice suddenly gasps, her eyes locked on something none of us here could see. She is having a vision. Her eyes come back into focus and dart towards Edward who is staring at her with mute horror written over his face, before he composes it somewhat as to not frighten Bella. Within half a second, Edward is already at Bella's side.

"Alice?" Esme asks with a tense voice.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell," she murmurs. We all are gathered around her at this point. Something is happening.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle's voice is full of authority; remaining calm thus ensuring everyone does the same.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the Perspective wrong before," she murmurs. Jasper is leaning over her, curled in a protective crouch around his mate.

"What changed?" his question fierce.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," her voice is filled with contrite. She blames herself for whatever is coming. I know of only one thing that truly frightens a vampire. Another vampire. Especially when we have a human with sirens blood standing in the field with us. All of our eyes dart towards Bella, who only looks mildly concerned with the ongoing discussion. Doesn't she have a fucking sense of self-preservation? Jesus. Only Edward.

"How soon?" Carlisle demands from Edward; whose face contorts into a look of intense concentration.

"Less than five minutes. They're running – they want to play." A scowl mars his face.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle's eyes flicker towards Bella, who looks nonplussed.

"No, not carrying – "He stopped speaking. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

I glance briefly at Christian, whose brow is furrowed, listening to the conversation, only barely understanding the danger that has presented itself.

"How many?" Emmett's question interrupts my worry over Christian.

"Three," Alice's voice is terse.

"Three!" Emmett scoffs. Looking at the vampire, I could understand how that wouldn't worry him. Yet he is young, he doesn't understand how certain vampires are, how dangerous they can be. He may be strong, but I have a feeling he is easy to take out, if you know how to do it.

While Emmett remains undisturbed at the thought of the three newcomers, the rest of us are looking at Carlisle, anxiety written over out expressions. My eyes flicker towards the human child and I feel a fleeting stab of pity. Seventeen is such a young age to die.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle's voice remains cool and unaffected. "Alice said they were simply curious."

"Are they thirsty?" Esme's question is quiet and quick, Bella probably didn't catch it. Edward shakes his head slightly, indicating they were not. Bella might live through this after all. Lucky child.

"You catch, Esme," Edward requests. "I'll call it now." With that, he plants himself defensively in front of the human child. We all return to the field, and my eyes sweep around, checking the forest, listening intently for any sound of advance. I would have offered to teleport the human child away, but Edward was right. We did not want the newcomers to start on the hunt. Bella's blood was too potent. They would scent her out and move mountains to find the human whose blood calls to them.

Edward is murmuring instructions to Bella, trying to minimize her scent's impact. It won't help; I can still smell her clear as day from here. Alice voices my exact thoughts. The game progresses with a monotone now, nobody is trying. We are still trying to listen for the newcomers. Rosalie keeps shooting accusing glares at Bella and I want to punch her in the face. She blames the human child for what is coming.

Edward's breath stops as his eyes zero in on a certain part of the forest. He hears their thoughts. They are close. Not even an eighth of a second later, I hear the light, rhythmic footfalls of the vampires. We all turn to face the forest, to face the three vampires who are now emerging from the line of the forest.


	14. Chapter 14: Humans Are Friends, Not Food

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight novels, characters, or ideas; they are the property of SM and in this chapter, I took some of the dialog from SM book, Twilight.**

 **18+ due to V, SC, and L.**

 **I add my own stories and ideas that are not in the original series; please keep an open mind and edit my stuff, it is much appreciated! Thank you!**

 **Previously in Unbiased:** _Edward's breath stops as his eyes zero in on a certain part of the forest. He hears their thoughts. They are close. Not even an eighth of a second later, I hear the light, rhythmic footfalls of the vampires. We all turn to face the forest, to face the three vampires who are now emerging from the line of the forest._

 **Chapter 14: Humans Are Friends, Not Food.**

Two males and one female cautiously made their way towards my family. In the lead is the dark haired male, but close behind him follow the lighter haired male and the female, whose hair reminds vividly of fire. It's so orange. They walk very similarly to how I do, with a feline grace, except I don't look like I am always in a defensive stance. Their eyes are a bright crimson. So similar to how mine used to be, it makes me uncomfortable.

Their darting eyes took us all in, and in an unspoken agreement, they all straightened from their crouched, defensive stances. Both of the males seem mildly laid back, still and easy going, while the female remains almost savage looking, wild and untamed. Her eyes constantly dart around, as if checking every possible angle of the seen in front of her for danger. The olive-skinned male in the front smiles at us, he has a wonderful face. Cropped black hair and a body jam packed in muscle. Not to Emmett's level of course, but he is a nice sight. The other male seems almost… plain… in comparison. A face you would easily forget in a crowd, which is almost unheard of for a vampire, but for hunters, I could imagine how that would come in handy. Yet, despite his average appearance, he obviously was the most vigilant of the three, including the cat lady.

The leader seems the most relaxed. Smiling, he speaks to Carlisle, "We thought we heard a game." I detect a latent French accent in his voice, which, like his appearance, appears relaxed. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James," he gestures to the female and other male.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella, Vailissia and Christian." Clever Carlisle, he pointed us out in groups as to not single any of us out, especially the human child.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asks cordially.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" Carlisle's tone is friendly, relaxed. Not betraying anything he must be feeling on the inside. He gets that from our father.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." I can imagine, they have bare feet, which are caked in dirt. The wild cat woman has leaves all through her hair. Their clothes are showing some wear and tear. Plus, when a vampire says a while, we mean it. Time passes differently for the immortal.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us the occasional visitor, like yourselves." No wonder I freaked Esme out. They hardly get company. I feel the atmosphere shift subtly. The forced calm the conversation started in has shifted into a peaceful, casual tone. My eyes dart to Jasper. Interesting, I could barely even notice it and I know about his gift. I suspect he is trying to help Carlisle out.

"What's your hunting range?" I almost burst into a fit of giggles, but control myself just as quickly.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There is another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali." Who the fuck is in Denali?

Laurent seems a little shocked at the news. "Permanent? How do you manage that?" Genuine curiosity is tugging at his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" A.K.A, let's get ya'll away from the tasty human. "It's a rather long story."

At the mention of a home, two behind Laurent share a startled look; I guess it's been a quick minute since they were last in one. Laurent doesn't outwardly show any surprise to the sentiment.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His face broke into a legitimately cheerful smile, it enhanced his attractiveness exponentially. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." Yeah, I'll say. His eyes dart over our cleanly appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle's tone is mild, explanatory.

"Of course," Laurent nods in understanding. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," laughter follows his brash statement. I see Bella flinch from my peripheral vision. Carlisle ignores the last part entirely.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he says it casually, but the entire situation has just gone to shit once he finished his sentence. The breeze slid through Bella's hair, and we were down wind, not good. Secondly, Edward tensed to almost a breaking point, probably due to one of the newcomer's thoughts. Thirdly, James decides to be an asshole. His gaze immediately locks on Bella like that of a hound on a rabbit, his nostrils taking in her scent. We all froze, except the asshole, who decides to lurch forward into a crouch, never-fucking-mind the ten vampires surrounding the human girl. Edward bares his teeth at the threat, crouching in front of Bella, his expression promising violence to any who try to take her from him. He snarls in warning, a territorial display but also a promise, like his expression. Bella blanches. Only a second has passed since Carlisle finished speaking.

"What's this?" Laurent's expression is one of incredulity. James and Edward are still tensed aggressively and James flits to the side while Edward simultaneously shifts to match him.

"She's with us." Carlisle's tone is firm, directed at James. As Bella's scent wafts towards Laurent, understanding brushes across his features. Its impact on him is noticeably less than what it was on James.

"You brought a snack?" He takes a step forward, without even being to help himself. Edward loses his shit and snarls louder, harsher. His gleaming teeth bared in a pure and dangerous warning. Laurent steps back, regaining control over himself. It seems he does not wish to start a fight. Understandably of course. He knows he will lose.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrects him in a cold, hard voice. This situation deserves popcorn. Edward stiffens at my thought but doesn't take his eyes off of James, who is gauging Edward and Bella with a calculating expression. I see an undercurrent of amusement as well. This is a game to him.

"But she's _human_ ," Laurent's tone isn't aggressive, merely flabbergasted.

"Yes." Emmett is staring at James, taking his measure. He looks bigger than he usually does. James slowly stands erect, his eyes never leaving Bella's as he moves, nostrils still flared. Edward stays in his defensive position, his narrowed eyes never leaving James.

My eyes flit towards Laurent, who seems to realize that if a fight breaks out, it won't be good for his side. He speaks, his words low and soothing, attempting to sound as nonthreatening as possible, "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's tone could freeze Death Valley in the middle of July.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes dart towards Bella before refocusing on Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said." I wish I could take a picture of the look on James' face. I'd label it, 'When your mother hits you for something your sibling did'.

Carlisle takes in Laurent's expression, his honest sincerity, calculating the risk before saying, "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Christian?" They surround Carlisle, effectively blocking Bella from the newcomer's view as they grouped up. Alice and I sprint to Bella's side, while Emmett walks backwards towards us, never taking his eyes off James and never relaxing his tense muscles.

"Let's go, Bella." I didn't like the subtle message his voice carried. Apparently, the disaster was not adverted. Like a deer in headlights, Bella doesn't move, startled into stillness. Edward grips her elbow and lightly tugs her away from the group, walking back to their jeep. Emmett, Alice and I form a wall to keep James' gaze from being able to follow Bella's retreat. Which is slow because this human doesn't have an ounce of self-preservation and lacks sufficient coordination. Edward's impatience is almost a living entity among us. As soon as we hit the trees, Edward's impatience wins out and he slings the human unceremoniously onto his back and brakes into an impressive sprint. Holy. Shit. That boy can move. It's all Alice, Emmett and I can to do to keep him within eyesight. That wasn't good enough; we lost sight of him within seconds, his anger obviously pushing him to break the sound barrier. We got to the jeep in time to see Edward just toss her in like a rag doll.

"Strap her in," He snarls at Emmett while I climb in beside him. Alice is already sitting in the front seat and Edward flies in and starts the engine in the same movement. Edward took driving lessons from Jeff Gordon. Driving like a maniac aside, he is also slurring out a string of profanities so quickly that Bella probably can't even understand them. This drive could be its own attraction at an amusement park, if I was a human, I would have vomited already. Edward hits the main road and increases the speed another thirty miles per hour. We are heading south, away from Forks. Getting the human out of the danger zone. Got it.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks to everyone. None of us answer. She obviously must be going through some type of mental shock that makes it impossible for her to understand the rational decision to get her _away_ from danger. That's what I'm going to tell myself anyways.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here – far away – now." The speedometer is touching one-o-five now. I love speeding. Bella just looks like she got socked in the face.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" She screams at him. _What on Earth is wrong with this fucking child?_ She's probably the type to walk through a dangerous city at night. I see Edward nod minutely; it doesn't catch the shrieking human's attention. Huh, she is a magnet for catastrophe. Said human is now attempting – and failing- to get out of the harness. This is honestly hilarious. I almost take pity on her. Almost.

"Vail," I look at Edward and nod. I grab the teenager's hands in a steely vice grip and pin them above her head. Her struggles are in vain.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this." He just did, Jesus, do you shut up? Ever?

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet." Yes, please.

"I won't! You have to take me back – Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family – Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!" Not stupid, just selfless to a lethal degree then. Which is still stupid actually.

"Calm down, Bella." Ice is dripping from his words, "We've been there before." I briefly wonder who fell of the wagon recently.

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" She struggles pitifully against my grip, it's cute. She is like an angry little kitten who thinks she is a lion.

"Edward, pull over." I stare incredulously at Alice. What do you got fortune teller? Edward just glares at her and the bastard makes the speedometer go up a few more notches. This is immensely satisfying.

"Edward, let's just talk this through."

"You don't understand," I think the car vibrates from his roar… I'm not entirely sure though. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you _see_ that? He's a tracker!" I stiffen, as do Alice and Emmett. Well, Bella is fucked. Where ever she goes in the world, James will find her. It's an obsession. Compulsory.

With a commanding tone, Alice tells Edward to pull over again and _again_ he doesn't listen. The jeep lurches forward, going faster.

"Do it, Edward."

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession – and he wants her, Alice – _her_ , specifically. He begins the hunt tonight." She's dead. Poor Edward. No wonder he is almost feral.

"He doesn't know where –" He cuts her off.

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth." A lightbulb goes off in the humans head, I hear her gasp in horror and understanding.

"Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" She wriggles futilely against the harness and my hands. Who the hell is Charlie?

"She's right," Alice says. The car slows a tad.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice's tone is soothing, like one uses when speaking to an injured animal. The car slows more, and then Edward pulls it onto the shoulder of the road. For me, the stop was hardly noticeable. For Bella, well… I think she may have gotten whiplash.

"There are no options," Edward all but snarls.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Can someone pass me a gag? Edward's mouth twitches but he ignored the human completely. I wish I could.

"We have to take her back," I shift to give Emmett a look that plainly says what I think about that. 'I will gag you too mother fucker, don't encourage her.'

"No." Edward's tone left no room for question. It didn't help him.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her."

"He'll wait." Yes. Yes he will.

Emmett's grin reminds me of a wolf cornering its prey, "I can wait, too." Ugh, I don't want to babysit this petulant child.

"You didn't see – you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakeable. We'd have to kill him." That is a problem, why?

Emmett's expression mirrors my thoughts, "That's an option."

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us." Emmett has a point. I'm already excited. I haven't had a good rip and tear match since the 19th century.

"There's another option," Alice murmurs. Edward's expression is promising unmerciful violence when it turns on her.

"There – is – no – other – option!" He spits through his bared teeth. Feisty. I smirk and laugh at the shocked expressions on Bella and Emmett's faces. Alice doesn't seem to tossed by it. They have a staring contest for about a good minute before Bella chimes in.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?"

"No," Edward and I say in sync. I remember why I hate humans. They are so… Ignorant.

Alice shoots us glares.

"Listen, you take me back." She requests, while Edward snarls, "No." She glares at him for a moment before pushing on with her initial sentence. "You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want." Solid plan. I like it. Everyone else is trying to get over their shock that the human actually provide something decent.

With enough surprise in his voice to border on insult, Emmett says, "It's not a bad idea, really."

"It might work – and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice said reprovingly. So Charlie is the girl's father. Ok, makes sense now.

"It's too dangerous – I don't want him within a hundred miles of her." He sounds like a sulking teenager.

Confidence is flowing off Emmett in tangible waves, "Edward, he's not getting through us."

Alice's eyes slide in and out of focus as she shifts through the future, "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"I _demand_ that you take me home." Someone here really needs to invest in a gag. This human is annoying me. Edward too it seems, for he is pressing his fingers to his temples as he squeezes his eyes shut. Score one for the first vampire migraine ever.

"Please," she murmurs softly.

Without opening his eyes, he relents, "You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep." Game on, tracker.


End file.
